


其光灼灼不可视丨a light too bright to see

by iriskung



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung
Summary: Chinese translation of "a light too bright to see" by eugenides (newamsterdam).盖莫拉唯一一次和彼得·奎尔上床是和理查德·莱德一起。





	其光灼灼不可视丨a light too bright to see

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a light too bright to see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394245) by [eugenides (newamsterdam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/eugenides). 



> 此文赠给tsarcasm。  
> 六个月前，mccarthyism和我聊过一次。我们一致认为盖莫拉无论怎样都不会和皮特上床……除非是和里奇·莱德的三人行。我半开玩笑说我会写这个给她当生日礼物。  
> 现在是她的生日了，所以送上盖莫拉、里奇和皮特的3P文。这本该是一篇火辣辣的文，写出来却变成在谈感情了。以及没人会鸟Bendis原作是怎样设定的，忘了那坨屎吧。  
> 生日快乐，Ammay。

      她慢慢从喧嚣的战场中恢复了意识。最初是能看到红色以外的颜色——蓝色和米色的敌军尸体、深褐色的身下土地，接着是她紧握着剑的绿色手指，在她眼前聚焦。然后她闻到了，血的铁锈味和爆炸烈火的硫磺味。她活动了一下握着剑柄的手指，丝毫不觉疲累，精神更没有垮掉，但除了今天留下的那些可以快速痊愈的伤疤和淤青，她的身体里还有一股更为深切的痛楚。

      盖莫拉，宇宙中最危险的女人，从一个男人的胸里拔出她的剑，一脚踢开他那绵软无力的尸体。她长吁一气，阖上双眼，享受着战斗之音逐渐远去。

      “嘿！想去喝一杯吗？”

      她认出了那个声音，却几乎希望她没认出来。她一只接一只眨开眼，盯着理查德·莱德，如今担任新星总监的地球人。他站在数尺之外，取下头盔，露出凌乱的褐发和一条浸满汗水的眉毛。有那么一瞬间，她在想，他这副乱七八糟、不那么完好规整的战损模样反倒更好看一些。

      “哈——喽？盖莫拉？”

      他还在等着回复，所以她走过去，单手抓住他制服前襟，拿起脏兮兮的剑，划过他胸膛一侧，剑背岌岌碰到皮肤。他禁不住颤抖。她笑了。

      待剑身变回干净，她收之入鞘，冲他点点头。

      “好的，人类理查德。请我喝一杯。”

 

\--

 

      她由着他挑选座位，反正坐哪儿对她来说都没差。但他指着的那张桌子已经有人了。他看起来就和理查德一样像地球人，发色更浅，鼻子更歪，穿着一件红蓝相间的夹克制服，没有扣扣子，露出缠满绷带的胸膛。他看见新星总监，布满伤痕的脸扭出一个嘲讽的微笑。

      “里奇，”他热忱地说，“你又多活了一天。”

      理查德走过去，男人站起来拍了拍他的背。“只要还有活儿没做完，对吧？”他说。盖莫拉看着他随后大笑的样子，以为他一定是在开玩笑。

      “盖莫拉是吧？”过了一会儿新来的男人对她说，“狗日的宇宙中最危险的女人？”

      她晃了晃脑袋，发现她可以俯视他，所以她露出全部牙齿狰狞一笑，微不可见地点点头。

      “对了对了，”同时理查德说，“皮特，这是盖莫拉。盖莫拉，这是彼得·奎尔。你喜欢的话可以叫他星爵。”

      “我不喜欢。”她不动声色地观察着奎尔。他没有战士的体格，却有着深邃警惕的眼睛。战争爆发以来她见过他好几次了；之前也见过，不过她根本没留心去记那些场合。

      他们都坐下后理查德弹起来去拿酒。盖莫拉把剑靠在桌子边，试着决定她想不想把这个彼得·奎尔吓跑。

      “那么你也多活了一天。”他说，这次不那么像玩笑了，更像透着敬重的评价。

      “我一向能活命。”她语调平平地回答。这是事实，除了那次例外，不过他不需要知道，因此她靠回椅背，扬起两条眉毛。“你的看法对他来说很重要。”

      彼得·奎尔皱了皱鼻子，摇摇头。“我的看法对谁来说都不应该重要。”他说，而她看得出他是真心的。“大致来说，我和里奇都是地球来的，能做的最基本的事就是在这他妈的战争中互相照顾。”

      她可以说她也有在照顾理查德，但严格来说她没有，除了有空陪他喝喝酒，没空也和他滚个床单。他很温暖，像一道白光，明亮又安心。有时他端详着她，直到她不想再对上那股凝视。有时他从背后抱着她，吻她的颈背。她想，那一定就是被珍爱的感觉。

      但更多时候是像这样，在光线刺眼的酒吧里，啤酒微暖，他们的衣服还沾着泥泞，脸上血迹交错。就这么简单。

      “感情用事会要了你们的命。”她任由这句话像石头般砸在两人之间的桌子上。彼得·奎尔看起来呆住了，却没再说话。片刻之后理查德拿着三杯酒回来，灿烂笑着一一递给他们，而盖莫拉忍不住以目光追随着他。

 

\--

 

      两周后，她在战场上看见了彼得·奎尔。他带着枪。她从不喜欢枪，但他除了扣动扳机以外也同样频繁地把枪当指挥棒用。他们的游击队跟随着他的指挥，像海水一样围着他前出后进。

      她试着不去拿每个碰见的男人都和灭霸比较，而在彼得·奎尔身上这很容易办到。他既不魁梧也不威武。他不深究谋略布局，而是且活且过，行动莽撞却又多时明智。

      他们在战场第三次擦身而过时，他指着西北方，头歪到一边，模仿着被砍头的人。

      五分钟后她站在小山顶上，四周横尸遍地。如果她恰好站在之前方位的西北方而且周围的士兵都断了脖子，好吧，那也不代表她真就听从了彼得·奎尔的命令。不，那仅仅是个巧合罢了。

 

\--

 

      当晚，她浸在浴池里，让理查德·莱德将她肩膀的肌肉结按摩开，身边的水流起伏涨落如对海水的拙劣模仿。他的力度很轻柔，如果她没这么了解这个男人的话，她会觉得这份轻柔会减弱他的战士气概。他将她的头发缠成一个潮湿的结放在一边肩膀上，然后用掌心底端深深按进她的背里，直到她因为他的触碰弓起腰。

      “皮特说，”有一刻他低语，“我们也许能赢。”

      她没怎么考虑过战争的终曲；她只是自顾自认为她所在的一方会胜利。她想起了彼得·奎尔站在岩崖上大吼着发号施令的样子。

      “如果他下次炸船的时候没有被残骸压死，”她尖刻地说，“他也许可以活到见证那一刻。”

      理查德笑了。她倚回了他胸膛上所以能感觉到。

      “他不会死。”他肯定地说，“还有事等着去做呢。”

 

\--

 

      结果他们三人在不同的时刻都差点死掉——理查德侥幸被子弹击中了左肩；盖莫拉的腹部和大腿都被捅了一刀；最后是彼得·奎尔在漂亮地执行了摧毁整支舰队的计划后被无数太空碎片击中。

      那之后，理查德在她的房间里中了邪一般来回踱步。他无视了她，她也没怎么在意，直到他开始悄声念叨。

      她讥笑他说：“你这样一点用也没有。真要那么担心，就去他床边等着。”

      她没想到的是他真的就转身那么做了。

 

\--

 

      她不爱理查德·莱德。她不知道她有没有爱过任何人。魔导士亚当是个例；她和他一起时寻得了平静。灭霸抚养她，引导她；为此她对他有所亏欠，即使那不是爱。

      有时理查德·莱德会让她感受到被宠溺的幸福。当她的裸足抵着他的肩膀，他的手抚摸着她的大腿，她越过他头顶，看着放在房间角落的头盔，想，这个男人同时拥有力量和仁爱。她不知道她更看重哪一点。

      有一次，有个女人要揍人类理查德。在她的攻击落在他肩膀前，盖莫拉怒吼着，扯着侵犯者的头发拉开了她。她不需要用剑，只需掐着那女人的脖子直到她咽下最后一口气。她想保护他，但那说明不了什么。

      她可以忍受彼得·奎尔和他们分享同一张酒吧桌。她会聆听他的笑话即使她不会笑。她看着理查德看彼得·奎尔的眼神，灵动的圆眼睛里满是倾慕。

      她懂得何为爱，因为在理查德看星爵的每一眼里她都能看见它。

 

\--

 

      她和他说了这件事。

      他笑了。“你在说什么？皮特和我，我们是——”

      “带他过来，”她命令道，“我会证明给你看。”

      他离开了，她也不确定为什么要费这心思。她去关心人类的爱做什么？或者说，关心任何人的爱做什么？

      最后她断论，这是想证明她能认出什么是爱，所以下次说那不是爱的时候，她不会是在说谎。

 

\--

 

      他的脸始终染着粉红色。他的心在剧烈跳动，她可以从贴着他前胸的后背感觉出来。他炽热急促的呼吸喷洒在她后脖颈。他没怎么说话，这很不符合他性格。

      说服彼得·奎尔费了一点功夫，可他同意加入后并没有很拘谨，反而很温柔。他吻了理查德的眉，然后她吻了他的唇。他不是没有魅力，但她可不会选这种人作他自己的伴侣。

      理查德先用嘴唇和舌头让她到达高潮。她还沉浸在余韵里时，彼得·奎尔靠了过去。她在床的另一头看着他们缓慢律动，羞涩怯笑。彼得·奎尔俯身拨开挡着理查德眉毛的头发。咒语被打破了，他们都在笑啊笑。

      她也想笑，想分享那幸福。但他们只顾着彼此，而她只顾着观察他们。

      她没想到他们会带着同样的笑容转向她。她没想到他们会花更多时间在她而非对方身上，理查德会埋在她发间一次又一次低诉她有多美。她没想到彼得·奎尔会吻上她的喉咙，贴着皮肤轻声道谢。

      这不算最糟的夜间活动。完事后他们各自蜷睡在她两侧。她没睡着，但心里的某些东西平静下来了。

      她不知道她爱不爱他们，爱不爱其中任一人。但她知道，和他们一起时她会觉得有所归属。

 

\--

 

      她在同一天失去了他们两人。讽刺的是，灭霸和魔导士亚当也死了。其他人还活着，但对着他们只会刺痛她的皮肤，灼伤她的神经。

      “如果他们回来了，联系我。”有一天她对螳螂甩下这么一句。然后她走了。

 

\--

 

      一个两眼无光、精神恍惚的彼得·奎尔从癌变宇宙中回来了。他几乎不睡觉，灌着咖啡趴在控制台前，疯子般敲着毫无意义的文字。

      她知道，因为她在观察他。她知道，因为他独自归来。

      她改良了她的盔甲——深绿色和黑色，没有用任何会让她想起如今支离破碎的银河守护者的颜色。她走进熟悉的酒吧，掀下长袍兜帽，发现彼得·奎尔坐在她的——她和理查德和他的——桌子前。

      “你在这干什么。”她说，这几乎不是问句。

      “你不来欢迎我回家？”他答道，举起酒杯却没有看她。

      “你的家在地球。”她直接指出。现在他看着她的眼睛了，然后大笑，仿佛真有点被逗乐了，而她几乎能体会到那意味。去他妈的地球。

      她在他旁边坐下，随意将脚搭上桌子。他转过椅子对着她，手肘撑着膝盖，埋头在双手间，叹了一口气。

      “对不起。”他说。他听起来很挫败，她相信了他。

      “你为什么回来。”她淡淡地问。

      他给了她一个扭曲的微笑。“对不起。”

      在一拳击中他的胸、将他打到墙上之前她没作多想。酒保和其他顾客很识趣地没有干预，所以她一拳接一拳砸下去。他缩在墙里承受着，甚至没有抬手遮挡。

      过了很久，她厌恶地将他扫到一边。

      他跪了起来，摇摇头。“我明白，盖莫拉。”他说，用的是她认识他以来就一直听到的自嘲语气，包含了愧疚、取乐、厌世和希望。如今她都理解了，却希望她理解不了。

      她也理解了理查德，他那太耀眼的存在和奢望般的话语。他告诉她要为自己而活，做个更好的人。真是个天大的笑话。

      “我明白。”彼得·奎尔重复道，而她甚至不知道他在说什么。他站起来了，一只手搭上她肩膀。她没有推开。“我也爱他。”

      她没有费心去纠正彼得·奎尔，而是摇摇头，说：“还有任务在等着我们。”

      在理查德·莱德归来之前，这都要靠他们两人——爱他的人和他爱的人——去完成了。


End file.
